happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crime Doesn't Pay
Crime Doesn't Pay is a fan-made episode. Roles Starring *Lifty *Shifty Featuring *Splendid *Lumpy *Hippy *Toothy Appearences *Giggles (in a flashback) *Flippy *The Cursed Idol *Generic Tree Friends Plot Lifty and Shifty are robbing Hippy and Toothy's Flower Store. Lifty and Shifty almost make it out, but are stopped by Lumpy the police. When Lifty and Shifty put their hands up, all the money flies out of their hands and slice Hippy and Toothy. Later, Lifty and Shifty are seen in jail. They see Splendid in the cell next to them, and ask him how he was jailed. Splendid flashbacks to when Giggles held the cursed idol and got her arm sliced off by a windmill. Splendid saved her and flew her to the hospital, but went through the window and got Giggles impaled by glass. Back in reality, Splendid sits down sadly. Lifty and Shifty try to find a way to get out of jail. Lifty gets an idea and uses Flippy to pull the bars off. Flippy is apparently launched through and sliced by the bars and hits the wall. Later, while thinking of ideas, Officer Lumpy gives them their lunch. Lifty and Shifty grin. When Lifty tries it first, he immediantly throws up and looks at the gunky dirt with ants all over it. Lifty throws up all over Shifty, who throws up back on Lifty. Lumpy gives Splendid his lunch, and Splendid uses his super powers to turn it into a better lunch, and Lumpy takes it, replacing it with the dirt. Splendid cries. Lifty and Shifty start pulling the bars, but it turns out the bars are hollow and the duo walk right out of it. Splendid sees this and steps out of his cage too. Apparently, this allows all the other HTFs to step out of their cages. Lumpy sounds the alarm and when Lifty tries to walk out, he is sliced by the closing door. Shifty and Splendid freak out. Splendid uses his heat vision to create a hole in the door, and Splendid walks out, but is set on fire. He runs for a bit, tripping over Lifty's corpse and flying into the air and impaling himself on an alarm. This sets the alarm, as well as the entire room, on fire. The firetrucks come to set the fire out. Shifty runs out the building and runs on the street, soon run over by another incoming firetruck. Lumpy walks out, seemingly unharmed, and stupidly drives a firetruck away. A few other police cars come at Lumpy. Moral "Don't rob the stores!" Deaths *Hippy and Toothy are sliced by coins. *Giggles is impaled by glass (in a flashback) *Flippy is sliced by the bars. *Lifty is sliced in half by a closing door. *Splendid is impaled on an alarm. *Shifty is run over by a firetruck. Injuries *Giggles arm is sliced off by a windmill (in a flashback). *Lifty and Shifty throw up. *Splendid is set on fire. *Lifty, Shifty, and many generic tree friends are set on fire. Trivia *This is one of the few times where a character is jailed. The other two times are A Bit of a Pickle where Lammy is jailed and Don't Yank My Chain where Handy and The Mole are jailed. Coincedentally, Lumpy is a police in all three episodes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 12 Episodes